A system may connect multiple sources, such as different databases, applications, etc. For example, a local source may connect to a remote source, multiple remote sources may connect, or any source that is remote from another source can connect. Also, there may be multiple instances of each remote source, such as different databases and different applications. To transfer data between sources, the system needs to configure each source to connect to one another. To create the connection, a developer may use a user interface to configure the values for the connection between the sources. The user interface may be statically configured to display different options for configuring the sources. However, not all configurations may require all of the options that are displayed. Because the user interface is static, the display of the different options stays the same no matter what configuration the developer inputs. This may clutter the user interface and confuse the developer. Further, the developer may end up inputting information for options that are not required for the configuration. For example, the user interface may display options for multiple sources. However, if a user selects a first source, then inputting options for another source may not be necessary even though the user interface is still displaying those options.